


Cherry

by alexenglish



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexenglish/pseuds/alexenglish
Summary: Allison starts it all.Allison is gorgeous, and sincere. When she looks at Scott with her wide eyes, face framed by ringlets, she looks like a princess and Scott’s fingers tingle. Scott wants to make her feel so good, he wants to take care of her. So, when she asks if he wants her to be his first, he breaks his neck saying yes.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Cherry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katarama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarama/gifts).



> part of a (brief) little series by [Kat](https://sleepy-skittles.tumblr.com) and I, fondly titled "Scott McCall Eats Everyone Out." there is no 'suspension of disbelief' tag because I do, in fact, believe Scott McCall's first time would be GREAT.
> 
> anyway idk if this gunna show up in people's inboxes but if it does, I'm sorry and it's old and I just realized it never got published to ao3 properly and [shrug emoji]

It starts with Allison.

It starts with Allison kissing Scott softly, striping her shirt and unclasping her bra and letting him _look_. It starts with his lips against Allison’s mouth and her neck and her collar and her chest. It starts with his mouth against her nipples, tongue swiping over them until they’re hard, until she’s arching into him and breathing out his name.

It starts with, “are you sure you haven’t done this before?” as Scott grips her hips and presses kisses into the skin of her stomach.

“Never,” Scott says. In college, being a virgin is a commodity. It’s not like it was in high school, everyone making fun of him for not having sex. Now, they look at him with wide eyes, they want to know how he survived without getting his dick wet.

It just wasn’t important in high school, he had volunteer work and school and taking care of his mom while she worked graveyard shifts. In high school, there was no rush. Not that there’s any rush now, but Allison –

Allison starts it all.

Allison is gorgeous, and sincere. When she looks at Scott with her wide eyes, face framed by ringlets, she looks like a princess and Scott’s _fingers_ tingle. Scott wants to make her feel so good, he wants to take care of her. So, when she asks if he wants her to be his first, he breaks his neck saying _yes_.

It’s starts with Allison’s fingers in his hair, guiding him down.

Scott isn’t like Stiles. He doesn’t molest everything with his mouth. He doesn’t bite into things that shouldn’t be bitten into, like lacrosse nets or pens or straws. He’s very conservative about what goes in and around his mouth. There’s never been a moment when Scott thought he’s had an oral fixation, but then, there’s Allison.

Scott knows this is going to be all guesswork. He’s watched plenty of porn, but he knows it’s different. Stiles has warned him that it’s not the same, so he goes on instinct.

He starts with kissing, because it’s a good warm up. Allison arches as he drags his mouth along her skin, nibbling the edge of her belly button, dragging the flat of his tongue all over her. She gasps when he sucks a bruise into the delicate skin of her hips.

He licks along the crease of her thigh, and her hands tangle in his hair, resting there as he presses kiss after kiss along her stomach. Every teasing touch makes her squirm, and he hasn’t even gotten to the core of her yet.

Her skin blooms with bruises as he bites and sucks a line of hickies up the inside of her thigh. The closer he gets to her cunt, the tighter her hold on his hair gets, hips tilting up just a bit. The first time his tongue touches her, she shouts, hand tightening in his hair as he licks over her lips.

She’s so slick, sticky, and tangy. Scott wasn’t expecting the taste, but it’s good, bursting heady on his tongue as he licks into her, spreads her open, softly, before drawing back and licking up to her clit.

Every lick and suck is gentle, too gentle for her to come. He wants to draw it out, wants to make her beg. It’s messy, spit and slick all over her lips and her thighs. He can’t help putting his mouth everywhere, unable to concentrate on anything except for wanting to taste her, her skin and her cunt and _everything_.

He chances a glance up at her, and watches the way she arches for him as he presses his tongue into her clit. Her eyes are shut, head tipped back so that her body is one long line from neck to hips. The hand that’s not in his hair is gripping the sheets for dear life as she groans. The red flush over her skin is delicious.

Satisfied at the sight, he turns his attention back to her cunt, dragging his tongue down hard from her clit to her opening, fucking into her.

“Fuck, _Scott_ ,” she moans, as he teases her open with his tongue, alternating between soft licks and hard presses of his tongue that catch on her rim. He can feel her pussy desperately trying to clench down around his tongue, bring him in deeper.

“I need your fingers,” she groans, hand scrambling against the bed.

“Who said I wanted you to come?” Scott says, drawing away. It feels like coming up from underwater, ears popping as he uses his mouth for something other than eating her out.

Allison’s head snaps up, eyes wide as she looks at him. It’s a beautiful sight, chest heaving as he runs his fingers along her thighs, thumb teasing her lips.

“You’re terrible,” she whines, falling back. He doesn’t bother replying, sinking his thumb into her, making her groan. She tries to grind down on him, but it’s not enough, not even with his tongue joining his thumb, snaking in next to it. She whimpers and groans and squirms, and Scott is endlessly patient as she does.

The mess on her thighs is getting on his cheeks, mouth wet and going raw from eating her out. He strokes his thumb hard against her opening, dragging it upwards to rub her clit quickly. She sucks in a breath and starts cursing as he fuck his tongue into her faster.

“Scott,” she says, squirming, hips arching hard. He grabs her by her ass cheeks roughly, and drags her to him, sucking on her clit, before burying his tongue in her. She’s grinding on his face, panting, and god, she tastes like heaven, sounds like it too, saying his name over and over like _that_ will get her to come. His jaw is getting tired, aching, but he doesn’t want to stop.

Her hand tangles in his hair and yanks, crying out in dismay as he slows, grip loosening. He goes from hard thrusts of his tongue to gentle lapping, and –

“Please, Scott, please, fingers, Scott,” Allison says, like she doesn’t know how to form sentences, like he tongue-fucked them out of her. Her thighs tremble when he presses two fingers at her entrance, sinking in slowly. She moans, twisting her hips down and he hooks his fingers like Stiles told him to, and starts to curl them hard and fast against her g-spot.

Allison clenches around his hand, practically howling as he tongues her clit and fingers her. Doing both definitely takes some concentration, he doesn’t even register how hard her hands are twisting in his arm, nails scratching his shoulder where she can reach, feet digging hard into his back.

“Oh fuck fuck fuck,” she moans, muscles contracting around him as she comes. She gushes over his hand and chin, whole body shaking as he continues to lick over her clit hard, dragging his tongue down to lap at her lips and her entrance, tasting her all over.

“Okay okay okay,” she says, pushing at his forehead. He grins up at her, wiping his mouth with his left hand. He’s suddenly aware of how much he’s _aching_ , desperate to be touched. It feels like his dick is going to fall off. He didn’t even _notice_. Allison pulls him up by his shoulders and kisses him, sloppy and wet, tongues sliding together as she tastes herself.

“Fuck can I –?” He’s about to just rut against the junction of her thigh, but she grabs a condom from under her pillow, presenting it to him, smiling at him coyly.

“Can I do the honors?” she asks, trailing her free hand down his stomach. His abs jump under her touch, and his mouth goes slack. Every nerve on his body is amplified. All he can do is nod, trying not to come as she rolls the condom on.

Then, she’s pushing him back, kissing him sweetly, hands in his hair. She lays him down flat, and straddles his hips, sinking down onto him slowly. It’s _way_ too much to deal with, wet and so fucking perfect around him. He grips her hip with his hands, screwing his eyes shut.

“This is not going to last,” he admits, pressure enough to have him on the edge of his orgasm already.

“That’s why you made me come first,” Allison says, rocking, circling her hips. Scott groans her name, and she kisses him, drawing herself up and dropping her hips down. It’s slow, so he doesn’t come, and he appreciates that because he wants it to last, but he knows that it won’t.

It only takes a few more thrusts before he’s coming inside the condom, her mouth swallowing his moan, her name. Allison collapses on top of him, breathing heavily. They kiss with a rough press of their lips, and fuck, Scott doesn’t want it to be over, doesn’t want her to move. Her skin is so warm, and she feels so fucking good.

“How do you feel?” Scott asks, after a beat, trailing his hand over her stomach. She’s covered in soft peach fuzz, there’s a purple hickey on her hip. His heart is still jumping in his chest, arousal singing through his veins, even though he came.

“Like I want you to fuck me again once you can get hard,” she says, laying her hand over his and dragging it down so that he can feel the mess he made of her thighs, skin sticky from slick and spit.

“Until then?” he asks, as he slots their legs together and flips them, pinning her to the bed. She arches into him when he bites her neck, groans when his fingers sink into her cunt.

“Do that thing with your tongue,” she says, giving him a smart ass grin.

Scott obliges, making her come with his mouth over and over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr](https://alexenglish.tumblr.com/post/133056521282/an-installment-of-scott-mccall-eats-everyone-out)


End file.
